Expiration
by ReallyReyna24
Summary: Max and the flock land at a strange new camp and make even stranger new friends,but who are they to judge. But what if Max gets an... Expiration date? Will their new friends be the only way to help max live on? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there lovely readers. In case you're wondering this is just another adventure with max and her flock with the Percy Jackson characters. It really doesn't take place before or after. Just a time of peace. Or as peaceful as it gets if you're a demigod or bird kid.

Disclaimer:

ME: You own everything Max Ride ,right?

JAMES PATTERSON: Yes

ME: And you own everything Percy Jackson, right?

RICK RIORDAN: Yes

RANDOM LITTLE KID: Poor you. You don't own anything.

ME: Oh, no … Who needs a story when they own the world. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 1

If we could just go a little farther it would be awesome, but one look at the kids screamed STOP or we'll drop like rocks. I scanned the ground looking for a good place to land and rest up. Maybe a clearing or a park, some thick woods if we were lucky. My guesstimate is that we were flying somewhere over New York, somewhere along the coast, since I could see some water about ten minutes flight away from us.

"Max, there are a lot of trees over there," Angel said pointing hopefully to a patch of land below us, ever-being the freaky mind-reading girl.

But then again we were all freaky in some way or the other. How you ask? Probably the fact that we had umm… WINGS?

Angel was pointing at a large forest near… a kids' camp ground? Rest felt like a pretty good option for all of us right now. I looked over to Fang for confirmation. He nodded slightly.

I folded my wing and plummeted downwards. The wind rushed through my hair and I opened my wings so I wouldn't crash land into the trees.

A quick scan while the rest of the flock landed revealed that the forest had some trees with very nice forest to sleep on. Oh yes, we sleep on trees not under if that's what you slow ones are wondering. So keep your forests clean, many creatures live in them, including the occasional wild bird kid.

"We'll stay here for the night and rest up, m'kay?" I ask no one in particular. We all do our ritual hand-stacking and head off to sleep. The sun had set low over the horizon and night was starting to fall. How's that for some fancy –shmancy wording for night? I was on first watch like usual and that's when I started hearing sounds. Sorta like growling noises. Might be bears or something. A twig snapped. I stood up on my branch, spreading out by wings slightly for balance Place was creeping me out. I, Maximum Ride, **do not** get creeped out easily. The crunching noise ended and I slowly sat back down, reluctant to let my guard down.

I hope the campers here were smarter than to come in here. Anyone who came in probably had a death wish.

As the hours passed the noise died down and I felt less like some Eraser was going to jump out at me. The occasional hoot became kinda peaceful. This would be a good place to stop by again sometime. Unless we found a nice house to live, I mused.

_Max, you need to stay on track. You need to save the world. Time is running out for you._

I sat up. The voice hadn't talked to me in months. (you mean you don't have one? You can borrow mine sometime.)

Nice to hear from you, but don't ya have a vagueness convention to go to? What do you mean I don't have enough time?

But as usual the voice was gone. _Time is running out for you._ God, the Voice couldn't have been any vaguer.

Fang silently appeared beside me and taped my shoulder. I climbed onto a sturdy branch and my thoughts disappeared to be replaced by one thought. _Oh, Sweet rest. _

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride OR Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Although it would be the cherry on top of my ice cream if I did. Or the presents under my Christmas tree. Or the …never mind. Read onwards good sirs and gentle ladies! Here is the second chapie!**

ITEX Laboratories Death Valley, California

"Status reports are coming in, sir." reported the assistant.

"Good, it's been long enough" grumbled a scientist , brushing out his white coat and swiftly walking towards the computer .

"How is subject one's health?" another scientist asked. "Anymore unexplained failures or behavior?"

"Heart rate is maintained at 140 beats per minute while resting, normal blood pressure maintained, um…" the assistant scanned the long sheet fresh from the printer, "Nothing abnormal."

"Amateurs," scoffed Scientist no.1 under his breath, "They just don't understand". He strode up to the assistant and snatched the paper away and looked at it. He called over his shoulder "Dr. Martin wanted to see the reports as soon as they came in."

Someone went to get the boss and soon footsteps came down the hallway. Scientist no. 1 handed Dr. Martin the paper. There was a certain charm to Dr. Martin that made everyone feel as if they were in the presence of a mastermind, it was as if knowledge itself was radiating from him. There was certain wisdom and fierceness in his stormy grey eyes that made people stutter when he talked to them.

There was a thick silence in the air that hung around like mist on a foggy morning. Everybody stood with baited breath as they awaited the final verdict, the final course of action.

"Impossible," Dr. Martin said so quietly that you wouldn't have catched it if it weren't so silent. Suddenly Dr. Martin faced Scientist no. 1, "Activate the elimination method, activate it immediately."

"Y- Yes, sir," Scientist no. 1 stutter. None of the people knew why the doctor had ordered that, but no one dared to disagree.

Dr. Martin swept out of the room and stiffly walked down the hall to his office. How was this possible? It was impossible to access that part of New York… unless you had certain _genetics_, so to say. Unless… unless one of the subjects was the son or daughter of… No, that would not be possible. We have sorted out and clarified their parents; all of the subject have clear parents.

**And that is where we leave Dr. Martin. Say good bye for we might not be seeing him for a long time.**  
><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Attention! Author's Note

**Attention Lovely Readers ****Do Not Skip!**

**I have decided where in time this story shall be. It will be after The Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero. As for the Maximum Ride side of this… I guess I can't put it anywhere between books cause all have a cliff hanger but it is a time where ITEX is still around. I might also mention Dylan once or twice but understand I am referring to Dylan 1, NOT THE CLONE.**

**Ya know you can Read and Review this too if you want to. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone out there in the large, lonesome world. hehe**

**disclaimer: I own nothing boo hoo. *weep* execept this I-own-everythinginator *pulls out water gun* peew pew pew**

In the morning I woke up to the sound of laughter (apparently Gazzy's jokes are _actually _funny) and munching (the kids around here are _real_ litterbugs).

I shimmied down from my high branch and joined the circle. I was handed a bag of chips and sprite, now kids who are reading this, this is not a proper breakfast! So don't go to your mom and say that since Max ate it, it is good. No. Bad.

Looking around at the faces of my flock I could see I had been pretty harsh on them. All this running (well actually flying but you get what I mean) and my precautionary craze must have been driving them to the limit. I felt guilty; I mean they were just kids! Looking at my flock all happy and relaxed, even if they had their battle scars and wounds and we were in the middle of a strange forest with lots of food, it really touched me.

So, we were all laughing and having fun, when suddenly I felt a slight tickling sensation at the back of my neck. Sort of like the alarm that goes off in your head when you feel like somebody is staring at you. I got that sortta feeling. Instinctively, I leaped into a fighting position and stared into the forest. I knew had a feeling this place was too good to be true. I waited for a second. Nothing? Nothing at all? Fang looked up at me in a sort of god-for-one-second-of- your-entire-life-will-you-freaking-chill way. I glared at him and sat back down. The rest of the flock went back to their conversation, but Fang raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"You know Fang, someday I _will _let my guard down and you'll regret it," I said through my teeth.

Suddenly, two boys came pounding through the forest towards us with… swords drawn? Are you serious?

Like now, Fang, Like now.

The boys realized were blocking their way and screeched to a halt. I instantly dropped into my previous stance, as did the rest of my flock, but the boys just stood there scanning us. Probably thinking who the _heck_ were we? They weren't twins but they had similarities, both with sandy hair and mischecivious blue eyes.

Oh, and did I mention they had pointy swords?

Finally a boy, or hear as referred to as boy 1, said to boy 2, "Dude, there are people in the forest. They don't look like they're from camp."

Ah, you're a smart one, aren't you?

"No duh," said boy 2 slightly annoyed.

"Well what should we do?" asked boy 1. Boy 2 must be the one in charge.

"Take them to the camp," replied boy 2.

"You know I'm right here," I said, my patience finally worn thin. I relaxed from my stance and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Now you can take yourselves and your swords and back to camp and leave us alone or we will have to go the hard way, "I spoke as if speaking to a three year old.

"No, you have to come with us," boy 1 said mimicking my tone. No one mimics me.

Before I had the time to speak Fang said, "Dude, do you really think we're going to come."

The boy smirked, snapped and said, "No, but you will now. You will come with us."

_What's the harm in coming with them_, a voice in my head said, that was for once my own.

I looked over my shoulder and said, "I think we should go." Everyone nodded except Fang who was staring at us with confusion.

The boys set off, unconcerned if we were following. I hesitated for a moment before picking up my pace to catch up to them, the flock on my heels. We reached the end of the forest and the land was clear with rolling hills. There were small buildings with kids rushing in and out of them with weapons (ancient style) and other stuff. There was a volleyball court where kids were playing against these part donkey people. There was an open ceiling mess hall and an amphitheater. There was a semicircle of twelve cabins which were all different. There was an arena, archery field, and field of something. In the center of the huge camp was a three story blue farmhouse. These guys have it all don't they.

We briskly walked toward the blue house. Inside there was a fairly large sitting room with a… part man-part horse guy?

To sum up this whole experience, I just felt like Alice dropped down the rabbit hole into a different dimension. Either that or I was going crazy. Maybe there was something in the chips this morning. Magic Mushrooms?

"We put the mist on them since they were feeling a bit uncooperative," explaining the serene smiles on our faces.

"Ah, thank you for escorting them here Travis and John. Can you go get Annabeth I want to talk to her, too," the half-horse guy said. The boys ran out the door and the man turned to us. "Sit down, sit down," he gestured at the couches and chairs.

I gingerly sat down as did the rest. Fang who sat down last looked at us with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked startling him. I had seen Fang in a lot of expressions (they all mostly looked the same) but worried was certainly not an expression I associated with Fang. He shook his head.

"I will now take the mist off of you", the half-and half guy said.

**as an author i must say... close your eyes if you don't want to read this mushy gushy stuff... it is great knowning how awful** or great** you are. Please R&R**

**don't text while driving like the idiot i saw yesterday**

**Reyna **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world, neither do I claim these items: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Maximum Ride, and the TERRIBLE math textbook. Neither do I WANT to own that last one.**

**I however would like to own some ice cream right now.**

I dumbly asked "What Mist?"

Instead of responding he simply snapped his fingers. All the calmness and content feeling instantly washed away. Anger flashed in my eyes at the realization of what happened. But on the outside as was all cool. That's me, awesome max, calm in the face of utter fury.

"What's going on? Couldn't you at least have told me what was happening when you controlled my brain?" I said feeling a certain annoyance.

A girl burst into the room, out of breath. She had curly blond hair back in a pony tail and a tan like she had been on the beach her whole life. What really unnerved me was her stormy grey eyes. I know I had seen them before, I just can't tell where.

She walked to an empty chair by the horse-man and plopped down. "Came as quickly as I could, Chiron."

"Thank you, Annabeth. Now where was I. First, let me introduce myself. I am Chiron, the camp half-blood activities manager. This" he spread out his hands "Is camp half-blood." He waited as we soaked in the information.

"You, Chiron, camp half-blood." I said just a tad bit wearily.

He nodded then continued, "And you all have somehow arrived here. Now, we will need that information before we can go any further," When we didn't respond he pushed further, " Do you have any parents that brought you here? Did someone drop you off? Have you come alone?" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah… we came here alone… No parents… just us six." I chose my words carefully, knowing that one misstep could start off a whole domino effect. No need to spill everything.

"Hmmmm… I see." I resisted the urge to say, yes you do. Iggy let out an annoyed sigh at the phrase. " And where do you come from?"

"Where ever we were last?" throwing back a riddle, then answering a little more honestly, " We've just been out there for a while. Why?"

He studied us, then replied, " We could offer you shelter and food here. Camp half- blood is a special camp for… different people… I'm certain you all are."

I thought it over then paled slightly, coming to a incorrect realization, " You mean the insane, you think we're insane. 'Cause just so you know we're not insane."

"Not insane, just different, not even people really." Annabeth said then turned to Chiron, "They might have been like me, growing up and finding each other and staying together. It is highly unlikely that all of them are mortals and all of them could get past the boundary."

" Will someone give me a proper explanation," I sighed exasperatedly.** (A/N: that is a really weird word.)**

Chiron sighed before saying, "In the world, There are supernatural powers, which people call gods. Th-"

"So you're saying there is god." I interrupted, " Isn't that more of a belief than hard truth?"

"No, hush and listen. God, singular, is completely different. Gods, plural, are parts of people that make up human life as it is. A certain god is assigned certain duties that join to form the mortal lifestyle. Have you ever heard a Greek myth?" Chiron spoke slowly.

Nudge and Angel nodded. They used to love the Greek myths that Jeb told us when he wasn't a traitor.

"Well those myths are real. The Greek gods do exist. Throughout the years they have been molded and remolded to fit the lifestyle of the days. Greek culture is what carry on the gods. Those tiny things that remind us of them keep them alive. They move from one place to another. Where ever the fire burns brightest. And now they are here in America. You can see them in the statue of Prometheus at Rockefeller Center or the Greek facades on the Capitol Building." He paused again.

"So what has this got to do with this wonderful camp of yours?" I spoke wryly. Note my sarcasm.

It was Annabeth that spoke this time, "Just like in greek myths the gods and goddesses used to fall in love with mortals and have children. Well… they're not very good at changing habits. I am a daughter of Athena," she sat up just a bit taller. " Now we just need to figure out who you guys are." She studied us as if we were a bothersome puzzle that she couldn't solve. "How about we start out with names." It was more of a command than a suggestion.

"Well I'm Max. That's Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang and Angel, " I said pointing to each of us in turn. " Now for a question from me, What do you do at this camp of yours."

"Enhance our skills, you do realize since the gods are real, the monsters are too," she said in a sort of off-handed tone as if this should be obvious. " We have to be able to properly handle weapons if we want to kill the monsters."

There was a small silence, broken by Fang's giggle. Wait….. FANG'S GIGGLE?

We all stared at him in a confusion. After he had regained most of his composure, he said still slightly chuckling, "So your saying that we're the children gods? Greek Gods!"

Chiron looked to Annabeth and she spoke up "Either all of you are children of the Gods or… or one of you crossed the barrier and granted the others passage."

"What's a barrier? Is that like a gate, 'cause we didn't see any gate. Unless it was invisible or something? Or if it was like a gate on the ground we probably just flew over it and cam-" Nudge rambled then realized what she had just let slip and covered her mouth.

"Flew? Like in a plane or helicopter?" Annabeth said eye's squinted at us in. "First of all now did you get here. Did you see a camp when you 'flew' over us?"

"Yes," I said quickly, but then realized there wasn't anything to hide. "We could see the camp and yes we did fly in here but not the way you would think," I bit my lip trying to calculate what their reaction would be, " We… have wings." I stood up, removed my jacket and brushed out my wings. 14 feet across of feathers ranging from light brown to dark with bits of white ate the top.

Chiron regarded us perfectly calmly as if kids with wings popped up here every day. Annabeth's reaction, however, was completely different. At first, she gasped , then stared at our wings. But not in that wow- you- have- wings way. More of a wow- look- at- that- bird- bone- structure- and aerodynamic- shape. It unnerved me because it was so much like a scientist, but I guess it came naturally to the daughter of the wisdom goddess.

"May I ask you where did you get your wings?" Chiron said with a slight twinkle in his eyes as if he would just be delighted to have an answer to this question.

All of my tolerance for him washed away. I glared at him but replied, " We think we were all taken when we were babies. The scientist at ITEX combined our DNA with those of bird. We grew more bird like features. We escaped 'bout 7 years ago. Yeah that is it." I sighed towards the end. See how I conveniently left out Jeb?

There was a science that followed. Chiron clapped his hands together and rubbed them together, as if warming his hands. The sound was loud in the stark silence, and sorta reminded me of Jeb. " Annabeth, why don't you show me around."

Annabeth nodded and gave us a tiny smile, " Come on."

**What do you think will happen? What does Chiron know? What is wrong with fang? (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink, CLUES!) Tell meeeeee!**

**Soooooo. I really wanna update more often but for that I need more reviews *sing- songy voice* Sooooooo. R&R. See I'll even use the magic word. Orange Juice.**

**Don't carry around your graphing calculator in the back pocket of your jeans like your cell phone like the idiot is saw yesterday.**

**Reyna**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I had to repost this. I wrapped it too quick and missed one of the most basic parts of every Percy Jackson story( at least in my opininon).**

** Okay disclaimer.**

**I don't own own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do i own Maximum Ride. Nor do i own you. Not that i want to. I'd rather own the unicorn in the corner over there.**

**Unicorn in corner: MUSHROOMS!**

This was starting to get fishy. I'm serious. There were kids out fishing for sea monsters in the ocean. Are there really sea monsters in the ocean?

Annabeth showed us the court where the "satyrs" were playing an intense game against the " Apollo cabin". The Armory, where the kids were making their own weapons. Yeah.

The archery field, where kids were shooting stuff with bows and arrows. The arena where kids were fighting each other or attacking dummies with sharp stuff. These people were crazy. I mean, even I would take precaution when giving Angel or Gazzy swords for fun and stuff.

There were also some regular things like the canoing lake and the... I've got nothing. They even seemed to have whacked up the regular stuff. For example, the rock climbing wall. Pretty normal.

Untill lava started flowing down the middle.

Along the way "dryads" kept popping out of nowhere. Annabeth told us they were tree and shrub spirits. That meant they came from the trees. Okaaaaay. Moving on.

Finally we got to the cabins. You remember the semicircle I was talkin' about? That's them.

" Those are the cabins," duh, "Each one represents each Olympian god. We added a bunch this year so that all the god's would have a cabin," Annabeth said nodding to the semicircle then to two different semicircles on each side. " Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, Hera, Zues, Posidon, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hades. The Hades cabin is the first of the new cabins we added before having to add another area, " she said as we passed by the middle semicircle of cabins. We stopped in front of a cabin in the third circle that had its back to the back of the Hades cabin. Annabeth turned to us once more "you guys will be staying in the newbies cabin. The current cabin leader is Dan. He'll be in charge until your claimed."

Gods, we are gonna be in here for eternity. Then she turned to face us, " According to the new rules. Gods are supposed to claim you by the time you're 13. How old are you all?" She cocked her head and scanned Me, Iggy and Fang.

"The three of us are 16, Nudge is 13 Gazzy is 10 and Angel is 8." I spoke, still slightly doubting this whole place. And now my sanity too.

Annabeth gave us a strange look ," You should have been claimed by now?... Or… Or only one of you could have been a demi god?" She started to pace then looked back at u. "Who was the first to… fly in?"

"Max or Fang" Nudge said thinking back.

"Any of you give permission for the rest to enter?" She said slowly walking towards the back of the group were me and fang were standing. She started staring at the both of us one by one.

Now when some girl stare at fang I get majorly ticked, but this was different, like she was calculation something.

"Huh… you look really familiar," she said to fang while he stood statue still, " Like someone I know." Annabeth stated then she turned to me, " If you're all mortal…"

"Mortal?" I said. If only she knew we were nothing near the normal human being.

" Mortal as compared to immortal. the people who come here are half- bloods, Rachel being the only exception, since she can see through the mist and is our oracle…. but now you're here."

"Mist?" I said in a flat voice. Really, I should have a sign that says I'm not good at abnormal vocabulary.

Annabeth gave me a sympathetic smile, " The veil that hides all this" she waved her hand around, " and the monsters from humanity. imagine all the pandemonium there would be if we had a hydra running around and people could actually see it. The mist simply twist the world into something more … normal."

If only we had some mist to hide our wings.

We entered the cabin and Dan greeted us. The few others stood up when they saw Annabeth. She was obviously well respected at this camp.

I could use a little respect when it came to the flock.

There were comparatively a lot of bunks to the number of campers.

Annabeth turned to us, " I leave you guys to get comfortable" she left the cabin.

"Why don't you six have the bunks over there. Dinner is at 7 so you can just wait," Dan said. He looked about 10. The older kids were all in the other cabins. I'm pretty sure none of us had "gods" as parents. I mean we had already found most of our parents.

Except for Fang's.

Then there was the fact of staying at all. Right now I slightly wanted to take off so we wouldn't get stuck here. But then again they were offering a whole new level of protection and a chance to catch up on our skills. Something better that what the FBI or whatever could give us.

Make a decision fast, Max.

I called Fang out to talk. We got up and met at the back of the cabin. Fang still had his suspicious look. He emotionlessly raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath, "Ithinkweshouldstay," I spilled.

He cocked his head. Fang speak for I had no clue what the hell you just said.

I spoke slower, "I think we should stay."

He blinked. Fang's version of utter shocked, but he still said " You're the boss."

I love when he says that.

**So, again, Sorry. I will have another chapter posted. I'm in the process of typing it up currently. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.**

**So what do you think? What about fang? Hint Hint**

**Read and Review!**

**Don't eat the ice cream sample spoon thinking it would taste like ice cream then choke like the idiot i saw yesterday**

**Reyna**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello. My name is Reyna as you might have forgotten. I write stories. I make shitty .**

**So Disclaimer.**

**Me: When I grow up I wanna be Rick Riordan**

**When I grow up I wanna be James Pattersom**

**When I grow up I wanna ride a pony off into the sun **

**Random Dude: You're on Fanfiction that's never gonna happen**

**Me: *cries and curls up in a corner***

We went back inside to join the flock.

Dan came up to us just as a horn blew. The rest of the cabin got up and headed towards the door.

"That was the dinner bell" he said with a smile.

We lined up in order of seniority, so, of course, the flock was last.

In the setting sun's light we saw the other cabins line up and head towards the dining pavilion. When we entered it, we realized just how huge it was. There was a huge section that looked as if it had been added on since the picnic benches at that end were newer and the floor was less scuffed.

There was a long crack running down the middle of the black and white checkerboard floor, ending where the new tiles began.

As we sat down at one of the newer benches, the other cabins filled in.

There were cabins with an abundance of kids. One on the older side even had two benches that were pushed together to form a larger table.

Some had only one or two people. They were mainly on the newer side but there were a couple on the , there was one with a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, who was sitting alone at the way other end of the pavilion. There were people coming to him and talking so he wasn't alone like some were.

Some tables had none at all.

It's random thought from Max time! How did their "greek god" parents have so many kids with such close age?

Never mind don't answer that.

Once everybody had settled at their appropriate tables "dryads" came out with platters of food. Oh man, my mouth was dripping with saliva by the time they came around our table.

And YES, you smart dogs, there was Barbaque!

The plates were passed around the table, but there were no pitchers of water or anything. I stared at my glass. What do you have to do to get a simple water around here?

"Speak to it," Dan said, noticing me staring at my glass. " Whatever you want."

"Cool, so if I wanna martini, I can get just ask for one?" Iggy said with a sly smile.

"No." I glared at him. Oh, come on. First greek gods now magical glasses? I'd hate to know what would happen if iggy got drunk. Who knows what, or whom, he would explode?

"No," Dan responded chuckling, " non-alcoholic, of course."

"Coke," I said eyeing the glass. Unsurprisingly enough a bubbly brown liquid appeared, filled to the brim. Ah, time to get my sugar rush on.

Just as the flock and I were about to tuck in to our delicious dinner, everyone else at the table stood up with their plates and went into a line that lead to the front. Dan motioned for us to get up too.

As we got to the front of the line, I saw people dropping food into a large bronze fire pit. And their weren't just dropping any piece, they dropped the best piece of their meal. The fattest grapes, the juiciest piece of meat.

"Um?" I tried to ask Dan what the heck was going on, but when you have lived off of scraps most of your life, burning food just didn't make sense.

Dan looked at back at us, "food sacrifices to the gods. They like the smell."

Of course, they like the smell. Who doesn't like the smell of smoke and burnt stuff?

Dan whispered, " To whomever you may be Dad," and scraped a fluffy roll into the fire. I caught a whiff of the smoke and, not that I want to admit it, but I could actually understand what they were getting at. That smoke smelt way to good to be humanly creatable.

It was my turn next. Partially unsure of what the heck I was doing, I said, " So ya. Here's to you," and dropped a roll into the fire. I scuffled away and waited for my flock. They muttered something under their breathes and we went back to our seats.

As we ate I looked around. My eyes once again fell on that Percy boy.

"That's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He saved Olympus last year, when the titains tried to invade. He's the current sword instructor. We have class with him tomorrow, you'll get to meet him," Dan said almost reading my thoughts, which admittedly was starting to get annoying. "And that's Annabeth-".

"Yeah she showed us around here," I said interrupting him.

"She's the 'official architect of Olympus'," He said making air quotes, " Everybody at that table is a child of Athena, ya know goddess of wisdom, war and smart stuff."

Which perfectly explained the scientific mumbo-jumbo coming from that table.

"And that's the Aphrodite cabin, they're practically the look obsessed people of the camp," he pointed at a table with the designer clothing clad kids. He shifted to a more wild group, "That's the Apollo kids. They're the healers, the archers, musicians, artsy people in general. 'cept for the occasional stoner." He laughed. "They lead the sing along at the camp fire."

Like that he went through all the tables pointing out important people.

"That's the Hades cabin," Dan said sticking his thumb over his shoulder and pointing at the table behind him; Fang choked on his food.

Dan laughed and called out, " Nico, Catarina, say hi to the new kids."

All the while I was choking on some cheese. I spluttered, " The god of the dead has kids?!"

Iggy on the other had laughed his ass off, "That's right even the god of the dead reels the women in!"

The two turned around to talk to Dan. They both looked alike, with sleek black hair and olive-ish skin. They looked familiar. Nico looked about thirteen, while Catarina looked a couple years older than us, maybe seventeen or eighteen.

"Hey," Catarina said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Nico just looked us over and nodded.

Dan turned back to us, "They're not as bad as you may think. Catarina has an apartment in the city, but she usually comes her for a couple weeks in the summer. Nico doesn't stay here. He's more of a loner," he turned back to the Hades table and said, "Cause you've got no social skills."

Nico chuckled and shook his head.

Dan turned back to us and started stuffing food in his mouth, "Hurry up we gotta go to the campfire soon."

I gobbled down the rest of my food taking seconds, thirds and even fourths without anybody staring at me funny, which I really do appreciate.

We walked down to an amphitheater, the cabins mixed during the short walk.

I caught up with Fang.

"You okay?" I asked. He certainly didn't look normal. He was wearing the same expression he had when we were in the Big House.

"Yeah," he replied calmly. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the forests in the distance. "Just feel a little weird. This place reminds me of something… but I've never been here before."

A little sinking feeling came in my stomach. At that moment I remembered our nightly trips while at Annie's. Remember how we couldn't find Fang's parents?

Yeah . Silly Max is actually thing that Fang's parent could be a god.

We all went to the camp fire, where the Apollo Cabin led us in some weird song about gods and we roasted marshmellows in a campfire that that changed heighted and color according to the emotions. Tonight it was bright purple and so high it reached the top of the amphitheater. Finally the songs ended.

A man called Mr. D, who according to Dan is Dionysus the god of wine, stood up. "I guess I have to say this, "he grumbled, " We would like to welcome Maxine, Frank, Isaiah, George, Nancy, and Ariel to our camp. Beginners' archery classes will not be held until 12:30 and anyone caught stealing from the camp store will be charged with chores. Now off to bed you insolent little brats."

Just as everybody was about to stand up, some people in the cabin next to us gasped and pointed to something. I followed their gaze and saw a purple hologram of a jug above the head of a young girl in our cabin. She, too looked up and beamed. Chiron cantered over to the front of the stands and called everyone's attention.

"Hail Jane Goodwill, Daughter of Hebe, goddess of youth and justice," he said. Everybody bowed and clapped. A couple kids from the Hebe cabin ran over to her and surrounded to her talking excitedly.

After a couple minutes everything died down and people made their way back to the cabins.

Dan turned to us as we walked back, "That's what everybody in the cabin is waiting for, A chance to be claimed. Percy's agreement with the gods stated that every demigod has to be claimed by the time they are thirteen. You guys have been the only exception to that rule."

"How old are you," Nudge asked him.

"Twelve, but I'm going to turn thirteen in a month so the gods better hurry up and claim me," Dan said with a quiet voice.

Later that night, as I listened to my flock sleep, I thought about the claiming. Was that ever going to happen to us? What was Fang thinking? Was Fang the child of some god? Hehe. No , all my thoughts don't revolve around Fang, you silly readers.

**So what do ya think is gonna happen? **

**I wanna read what you think will happen if Iggy got drunk. Just Curious.**

**Read and Review**

**and while you're reviewing (like you should be) tell me some of your "like the idiot I saw yesterday" jokes. **

**Don't walk around wrapped in a blues clue blanket because you're cold like the idiot I saw yesterday **

**Reyna **


End file.
